Our Love is Violet
by ClariceC
Summary: "Em meio à toda sujeira os olhos dele eram limpos." Fic para o Projeto TTA da seção Violeta no 6v.


Fic para o Projeto Through the Ages da seca Violeta no 6v, que consiste em escrevermos Fanfics em outras décadas. No meu caso, eu peguei a situação "Hippies".

Bom, espero que gostem e agradeço a Jess por betar 3

**Our Love is Violet**

_ Carolina T. _

Ele tinha um cheiro _esquisito_. Talvez fosse pelo baseado que ele fumava todo dia, pelo incenso em sua casa, por suas roupas sujas ou pelo fato dele parecer não tomar banho e dormir na varanda.

O ar levava o odor até minha casa e eu fechava as janelas, com uma vontade horrorosa de ir gritar com aquele hippie filho da mãe. Invés disso, eu o observava pela pequena janela do meu quarto que, se colocarmos a cabeça para fora e a inclinarmos para baixo, conseguia ver tudo o que ele fazia. A árvore que havia no quintal da casa dele tampava o meu rosto e todo o meu sinal de espionagem.

Seus cabelos eram longos, chegando quase a cintura, ele tinha uma barba enorme e nojenta. Usava calças vermelhas de boca larga, sujas e justas, as blusas com estampas feias, largas, imundas. O homem andava descalço, era nojento, quase um mendigo. O fedor era insuportável.

Quase não dava para perceber os olhos verdes – sua única coisa limpa. Ele usava horrorosos óculos redondos. Tinha até receio de falar com ele, imaginando o hálito ruim, os dentes amarelos.

Eu o observava por horas, já que não fazia nada além das aulas particulares. Minhas amigas haviam adotado o mesmo estilo do esquisito vizinho. Em menos tempo, passaram a usar saias horríveis, não pentearem os cabelos, argh.

Um dia, enquanto vivia minha rotina na janela, vendo o que o nojento fazia, me inclinei tanto que quase caí, me salvando por pouco, agarrando a barra da janela. Infelizmente não consegui reprimir um grito. A árvore conseguia me esconder bem, já que para me encontrar, ele subiu - escalou ou sei lá - o tronco da árvore e chegou perto de mim, que o olhava de olhos arregalados.

"A senhorita se machucou?" Ele não tinha um hálito ruim, tampouco dentes amarelos, muito pelo contrário, eram belas fileiras brancas. Mas o cheiro era insuportável, de estrume, maconha misturada. Ele percebeu que eu não responderia, então deu um sorriso e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Estava me espionando?"

"Sai daqui, seu nojento." Ele não pareceu se ofender, mesmo que eu tivesse usado todo o meu asco para falar com ele, o descontentamento estampado em meu rosto. Isso fez com que ele abrisse um sorriso, como se soubesse que eu o achava um ridículo, um imundo.

Ele desceu novamente, e eu quase senti falta do cheiro forte dele. Procurava alguma coisa no jardim e, depois de supostamente achá-lo, escalou novamente a árvore e me estendeu uma violeta, tão bonita e tão brilhante.

"Uma flor para ti, menina. Se a flor secar em três dias, indico que tenha mais paz no seu coração."

A flor murchou no seu segundo dia, e eu tinha a colocado em um copinho com água, cuidado dela, conversado com ela, falado dos meus problemas.

Desde aquele dia eu não o vi no jardim, não porque eu não quis, e sim porque ele não ficava mais lá. Queria saber o nome dele, precisava conversar. Ele foi a única pessoa que conversou comigo em semanas, além do meu professor e minha empregada.

Da janela da sala dava para vê-lo entrar e sair com sacolas. Colocava as compras talvez na sala e saia do mesmo jeito, com a mesma roupa, mesma aparência nojenta, os mesmo olhos.

Eu já estava ficando cansada, _frustrada_. Com vontade de mandá-lo ficar quieto em casa, ir para o seu jardim e fazer suas bizarrices normais, porque aquilo era a única coisa de diferente na minha vida. As cores dele davam um tom mais colorido à minha vida branca.

Quando já estava cansada de esperá-lo, ouvi alguns barulhos perto de minha janela. Me inclinei para ver o jardim do estranho, e deparei com a coisa mais esquisita do mundo. Várias pessoas com o mesmo estilo que ele, com mesmo cheiro. Uma das garotas tinha os cabelos do tamanho de uma juba, castanhos e estava junto com um menino de grandes cabelos lisos e ruivos. Viu até mesmo uma de suas amigas, Daphne, que estava alegre como não a via quando ainda conversávamos.

Eles faziam cartazes, provavelmente para protestar algo, como faziam sempre, pelo que eu via na TV. Alguns dias atrás meu pai me proibiu de assistir, falando em como era ridículo. Eu concordava com ele. O cheiro, argh.

Vi o estranho conversando animadamente com uma menina ruiva e pequena, e fiquei com uma dor estranha do peito, com um gosto amargo na boca. Não consegui controlar minha raiva e peguei um pente que estava na minha janela – que usei para pentear meus cabelos enquanto esperava o estranho aparecer – e acertei na cabeça dela, depois percebi a burrada que eu fiz e me escondi debaixo da cama. Esqueci que minha janela estava aberta, e tinha a arvore. Eles provavelmente subiriam para me pegar, queimariam meu corpo e fumariam minhas cinzas.

Mas nada aconteceu, e eu acabei adormecendo. A última coisa que vi foi a flor murcha, e senti uma dor no peito. Eu era um monstro.

Depois de quatro dias fiquei sem esperança de conversar com o estranho novamente. Ele voltou para seu jardim, mas não olhou pra cima, não me chamou, nem nada. Acabei desistindo. Tomei um banho demorado e quente, saí e coloquei um roupão rosa de seda, sentei na penteadeira e peguei uma escova. Meus cabelos estavam grandes, chegando à cintura, pretos como petróleo. Diferente dos cabelos do povo esquisito, o meu era limpo, bonito e brilhava. O deles não.

Ouvi uma batida na janela e vi o esquisito lá, sentado na árvore. Me assustei, mas fiquei feliz porque ele viera me visitar. Andei lentamente até ele e abri a janela, deixando de sentir o perfume doce do meu sabonete e dando lugar a seu cheiro forte e horrível. Quase fechei a janela.

"O que você quer?" Tentei ser grossa, pra ele não perceber minha felicidade. Não queria que ele soubesse que o esperei por dias e nada.

"Parece que a flor murchou." Ele viu o copinho de água com a violeta na cabeceira da minha cama. Todo dia eu a trocava de lugar.

"Talvez não tenha colocado água o suficiente."

"Talvez você não tenha paz o suficiente."

"Escuta aqui, não quero ficar sabendo desses seus papinhos de paz e amor e etc. É totalmente ridículo. Como você consegue viver em paz com toda essa sujeira? Com esse cheiro horrível? Sem tomar banho? Eu vi aquela gente esquisita no seu jardim, todos feios, principalmente aquela ruiva. Não tinha sequer um censo de moda."

"Ah, então foi você que jogou o pente em Ginny... Coitada, ficou sangrando. Quase foi ao hospital, mas ela é valente. Apenas lavou a cabeça e já melhorou."

Ginny era um nome ridículo e combinava perfeitamente com aquela ruiva idiota. Não gostava dela. Nem do jeito como ele a elogiou, como se fosse perfeita.

"Ridícula. Meu nome é mais bonito."

"E qual é seu nome, linda moça?"

"Pansy. Como uma flor."

"Uma flor amarga."

"Não gostei de sua brincadeirinha. Se for para me ofender, sugiro que se retire."

"Harry."

"Harry o que?"

"Meu nome, Harry Potter."

Era um nome feio, e combinava com o estilo dele. Feio, nojento e horroroso. Preferia Draco ou Blaise. Nomes fortes. Do nada, o estranho passou a puxar meu braço. Fiquei horrorizada, minha cintura estava toda para fora da janela.

"Pare com isso! Você está me raptando!"

"Não, vou te levar na minha casa, te faço um chá e vamos nos conhecer."

"Estou nua, você vai é abusar de mim."

"Oras, eu não faço isso. Não me ofenda. Apenas diga que vá."

Concordei, talvez ir na casa dele seria uma coisa boa, ou não. Claro que não. Mas eu fui, com medo e o fato de estar só de roupão e ele poder se aproveitar não ajudava. Nunca havia descido ou subido em arvores, então machuquei meu pé, e ele me fez um curativo.

Fez um chá natural, fiquei com medo de ser de cogumelo, porque li em um jornal que isso era uma droga. Não sabia bem. Também me mostrou álbuns de fotos, dele normal. Era um menino bonito.

Na casa havia vários porta-retratos, e várias fotos com a ruiva. Fiquei com uma enorme raiva, mas ele logo pegou minha mão e me levou para o jardim e tocou violão. Fiquei sentada com as mãos no joelho, prestando atenção no dedo dele indo delicadamente em cada corda. Ele tocava muito bem.

A casa dele era arrumada, achei bem bonita. Era dos pais dele, mas eles morreram. Não quis perguntar como – achei que seria inconveniente.

Quando começou a escurecer, achei melhor voltar para casa. Subi novamente na arvore, sem me machucar e ele me ajudou. Sentou em um tronco enquanto eu voltava para o meu quarto, e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Fechei a janela e coloquei algo para dormir.

Minha empregada entrou em meu quarto e franziu o nariz, falando que estava com um cheiro horrível. Eu não achava – talvez tivesse me acostumado. Pedi para ela cortar meu cabelo, e me sentei na penteadeira. Ela penteou delicadamente com a escova e cortou meus fios negros até um pouco acima do meu ombro, pedi para me fazer uma franja até minhas sobrancelhas. Achei que ficou bonito. Assim me diferenciava daquele povo esquisito. Harry talvez fosse gostar.

E ele gostou, elogiou meu cabelo e disse que fiquei mais bonita, porém preferia cabelos longos. Mas que em meu rosto delicado, havia combinado muito bem.

Depois de alguns dias conversando pela janela, o convidei para entrar em meu quarto, pois percebi que era inconveniente não convidar, depois dele ter me levado a sua casa.

Contei sobre minha vida. Ele a achou muito chata, e eu fiquei brava. No fim de tudo, eu meio que concordava. Fui à cozinha e peguei xícaras com chocolate quente e biscoitos. Ele comeu, achando tudo muito bom, conversamos, mostrei fotos. No final, quando ele ia embora, eu quem dei um beijo na sua bochecha. Ele sorriu e desceu.

Ficamos um mês assim, conversando pela janela, rindo. Às vezes eu brigava com ele, mandava ele sair dessa vida. Ele se aborrecia e descia da árvore. Mas no dia seguinte lá estava ele. Um dia, selou nossos lábios. Foi um momento rápido, pude sentir o gosto da saliva dele, coloquei a mão em seus ombros delicadamente. Não sabia muito bem como fazer isso, não contei os minutos, mas ficamos muito tempo assim.

Depois disso, nunca mais o vi.

Procurei por todos os cantos, perguntei ao meu pai sobre Harry Potter, ele perguntou como eu sabia dele eu acabei contando tudo. Dos encontros ao beijo.

Ele me bateu, me pôs de castigo. Não sabia por que era errado. Harry participava de um povo feio e nojento, mas ele era diferente. Em meio à toda sujeira os olhos dele eram limpos.

Eu era burra, ignorante. Não sabia nada além de ler e escrever. Tinha aulas de geografia e história. Só. Sabia que vestidos usar, como usar e quando usar. Sabia usar palavras bonitas, sabia me comportar em uma mesa. Mas tinha cabeça vazia. Era amargurada.

Em uma manhã, roubei o jornal de meu pai e vi a noticia de que protestantes hippies foram presos e mortos em uma manifestação.

Fiquei chocada e meus olhos lacrimejaram. Senti meus dedos tremerem quando li "Harry Potter" na lista de mortos. Achei Ginny Weasley em uma lista de presos. Fiquei feliz por ela ter sido presa, mas Harry, meu Harry... Morto.

Chorei baixo, alto, muito. Meu pai me ouviu, pegou o jornal da minha mão e me bateu. Disse que me mandaria para a casa de minha avó, em Paris. Lutei, gritei e bati. Clamei por Harry. Por olhos verdes, limpos.

Eles nunca vieram.

Faz anos e sonho com o mesmo beijo. Às vezes, sonho com situações diferentes, com nosso possível casamento. Eu branca no meio de tantas cores. Sonhei com normal, relembrando as fotos.

Depois de muitos anos, recebi a noticia da morte de meu pai. Fui para casa, agora adulta. Cuidei de tudo. Aproveitei para passar na casa de Harry. Depois de anos, continuava tudo igual. A diferença que as paredes estavam com mensagens. Achei bonita a forma como as pessoas mostravam sua raiva pela morte de Harry. Entrei, estava aberta. Peguei algumas fotos, coloquei em minha bolsa e sai.

Olho para todas as fotos até hoje.

Sinto saudades de Harry, do seu cheiro, da sua cor, do seu jeito. Mas agora, vivia apenas no sonho. Ninguém sabia de nós, além do meu pai.

Coloquei uma foto dele no peito.

"Eu te amo, Harry. Nosso amor é violeta."

E eu nunca o esqueci, nem mesmo no ultimo piscar de olhos.


End file.
